


Perhaps

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock gets infected during the Psi 2000 incident, he takes that opportunity to tell Jim, how he feels. But, can he get his point across?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

It was not the same sensations, when she touched me.

I pulled away, quickly, like my hand was on fire.

But, his hand, felt cool to the touch.

I wanted for him to listen to what I had to say, but he drowned me out with his words.

I was lost, completely lost, my Vulcan controls gone.

He needed to know, how I truly felt, that it was not just friendship, that I felt, but love.

But, his words kept at me, making me see reason. The Enterprise was in danger and her crew, and that I was needed.

How could he function, when I couldn't. He had been infected, by me. I could have jeopardized us all.

In the end, we succeeded. Everything was back, to the way it was. My words for him buried deep within.

Perhaps, one day, I shall tell him. Perhaps...


End file.
